


Never Knew When I Would Need You The Most

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, blowjob, buttplug, if there are more tell me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan gets a buttplug stuck. He gets off multiple times, it starts getting painful. So he goes to Phil, and smut ensues.





	Never Knew When I Would Need You The Most

Dan

The start to the day was normal, I get up out of bed, catch Phil eating my cereal, and grab a bowl for myself. But I didn't expect this to happen.

So, I was like any other male my age, extremely horny and needed attention. I got up, left the lounge and gave myself said attention that I needed.

When I got to my room, I left my door cracked(accidentally) and went over to my bed, stripped myself from my boxers, and got to work.

I got the lube, vibrator, and buttplug. Since they were my favourites to use. The one person I could think about in that time, was my flatmate Phil. I had been wanting him for 6 years, but he hadn't noticed. I had been staring each time I could, and flirting with him unknowingly. 

Just the thought of Phil was enough to get me going. But the thing was, I had to keep down since he was in the room right next to me. He would hear me moaning out his name if I didn't keep down. So I did. 

When I was finished getting off, after no longer then 10 minutes, I attempted to remove the buttplug but realised it had gotten stuck. With each time moved, it moved a bit rubbing against my spot, which was filled with pain and pleasure.

I got off again. Getting more lub, and started jerking off, thinking once more of my bestfriend, and flatmate. It took no longer then 5 minutes to start coming once again.

But I realised after getting off a second time, it was becoming full of pain instead of pleasure. I laid back and groaned. I didn't know what I was going to do, since I was literally just jerking off to the thought of my flatmate, and he would probably be the one who has to help me. 

How would I ask him, and would he question why I have a buttplug to begin with was the question that I was facing. I attempted once more to remove it, which resulted in a lot of pain. I was so screwed.

I finally sat up, wincing while doing so. I got up off of the bed, threw some boxers on, and went out to ask Phil if I could have some help, since this wasn't going to be removed by just myself anytime soon.

When I got into the lounge, I must've had the look of discomfort on my face, because honestly it was extremely uncomfortable to have something stuck up your ass and you not being able to get it out.

As soon as I walked in, Phil immediately asked me if something was wrong. I replied by shaking my head, 'no'.

"What's wrong, Dan?" he asked me with the sweet and charming voice that he had. But I felt my entire face go red from embarrassment. I was seriously just debating on going to the hospitals for help.

"Uh..so..to be blunt I have a buttplug stuck in my ass and it hurts." I blurted out before I could change my mind.

Phil looked at me with shock. "Do you think I could get it out, or do we need to make a..uh..trip to the hospital." he said smirking a bit. 

I looked at him once more, "Will you try and get it out please. I really don't want to have to explain why I have this stuck inside of me." He nodded. What did I do to have such a wonderful friend...mainly one who would help me out with something like this.

"I am assuming you have lube. If we're getting this thing out, we will have to use that." he said looking at me with a smile. 

I got up, and gestured for him to come into my room. When we got in there, he sat on the bed while I got the lube. Groaning every now and then in discomfort.

"Please try and hurry, it really hurts." I say almost in tears. When he started moving his fingers into my body, I started feeling a bit aroused to say the least. But when he started to get the plug loosened, it was the best thing ever, because I wasn't in pain anymore

After about 5 minutes, he finally got it out. I sit up, smiling widely at him. "thank you so much, Phil. I don't know what I would've done without you.." I pull him into a hug.

"What exactly were you thinking about with this thing.." he said lowly. He must've known that it was him or something, because his eyes were filled with lust, something that I had never saw from him before.

"oh..uh.." I felt my entire face heat up once more. I know I must've been about as red as a tomato. "y-you."

He turned to me with those lust filled eyes and giggled a bit. "Danny, can I help you with this?" he said and put his entire hand on my erection. If I weren't entirely hard before, I had to be now. 

I nod, he started taking my jeans off. When he finally got them off, he started mouthing at my erection. Making me moan softly. 

He finally started to remove the boxers that I had on and licking at my dick. At this rate, I knew I wasn't going to last long. He was amazing with his mouth. 

"Phil, I am close." I say as best as I could. Moaning a bit in between the words. After I said that he started sucking faster and harder, and after two or three minutes, I was gone. Shooting into his mouth, it was the most pleasure I had ever felt, and that was saying a lot.

After I came down from my high, and after helping Phil out. I finally say "thanks again, for helping with the plug." I giggle a bit at the memory. He smiled back at me and nodded.

"So what does this make us? Best Friends still? Boy friends? I defiantly don't want friends with benefits if that's what you're thinking-" he shuts me up by kissing me softly. 

"Dan, will you be my boyfriend." he says after pulling away. I nod, smiling wider then I had that night. This is what I had wanted for years, and Phil didn't know up until now.

"I have been wanting to ask you that question ever since I met you, but I was scared you were going to reject me." he said softly. "but after you came in there and asked me for help, I knew you trusted me enough. And not to say I've heard you moaning my name before." he said giggling a bit. That was enough to make me want to sink into the floor and never come back.

"I have been wanting to be with you for a while too, I guess." I reply, "but for the exact same reason, the fear of being rejected, is the reason I've not asked sooner."

He pulled me in for a hug, as we were cuddling I say, "I am kind of glad I got that plug stuck, because if that wouldn't have happened we wouldn't be here." I say giggling a bit. He playfully pushed me for that.

"Good night, Phil." I say, curling up next to him. "Dan, it's not even night yet." he replies back, ignoring him I went on to sleep.


End file.
